One particular embodiment of a keyboard assembly according to the invention operates a novel typewriter having in excess of 2,000 characters individually selectable for printing.
Another embodiment of a keyboard assembly according to the invention generates a digital address controlling a prerecorded storage of characters to be printed.
Yet another embodiment of the keyboard assembly according to the invention generates digital signals representing selected characters and serving to address a data storage with respect to the characters selected.
Yet a further embodiment of a keyboard assembly according to the invention serves to transduce pre-recorded address information associated with each visually selected character for electronically controlling printing, typing or other recording of characters selected.
In addition, another embodiment of a keyboard assembly according to the invention serves to provide an audio reproduction of each character selected so as to reinforce the proper pronunciation of the characters of a given font.
In addition to the above embodiments, a keyboard assembly according to the invention includes a number of novel aspects and features as described further below.
Heretofore, keyboards of a type, for example, as used to type characters selected from a group of characters, or font, have employed a corresponding number of complete key assemblies each capable of operating an associated print element. While such an arrangement has been suitable for the keyboard of a conventional typewriter having something on the order of 45 keys associated with print elements, it becomes prohibitively expensive where the assortment of characters (or font) includes an excessive number of characters to be recorded, for example, as in typing Chinese ideographs, where the font can exceed 2,000 characters (or ideographs).